Regeneration
by Joshwales
Summary: The Doctor & Rose go back for Jack and someone comes to Terms with Regeneration. Multiple DoctorRoseJack.
1. Prologue of the Doctors

Rose thought back to The Doctor's last words, "You were fantastic and you know what? So was I" and then she looked up towards the Man standing by the TARDIS and she knew he wasn't the Doctor, he wasn't her Doctor, her Doctor grinned madly every time, her memory had started to come back and she remembered, the Time Vortex, The Daleks and The Kiss, but nothing prepared her for what happened next, The Regeneration. Rose looked down and back up to see a younger, fresher faced man, a man who looked rather handsome (in her own mind) in the Doctor's Leather Jacket,

"Doctor?" Rose stammered,

"Yes Rose?" The Man asked,

"Is it you?"

"Of Course it is!" The Doctor screamed! Rose didn't really know who this man was but she knew it was the Doctor, just not hers, but she could feel him there, she could feel someone breathing down her neck and she looked around but no one was there. The Ninth Doctor was standing by Rose but she couldn't see him, he felt no one could, then a familiar voice said something.

"Need a hand?" The Seventh Doctor said as the Ninth Looked up,

"Or 2?" The Eighth Doctor said as the Ninth looked at him.

"How are you two here?" The Ninth asked,

"Well, each one of you are here all around but you couldn't see us before now" The Seventh explained,

"You see nine that every time a Time Lord Regenerates you don't think it's the same body?" The Eighth carried on,

"Well yea" The Ninth replied

"Well eight hasn't told you nine, when you regenerate the body changes completely, so you, now are the latest regenerated doctor!"

"Wow! Look at me I'm handsome but strangely not attractive" The Ninth said.

"Rose are you ok?" The Tenth Doctor said,

"Yea but"

"Well why did we leave the Gamestation?"

"I don't know"

"Well let's head back! Collect the Damage, and what about that Bad Wolf thingy"

"Well as far as I know, The Bad wolf is a link between us 2"

"No, couldn't be, there must be more"

"Rose has already explained The Bad Wolf," The Ninth Doctor said abruptly,

"What's the Bad Wolf?" The Eighth Doctor asked.

"To much to explain". The Tenth Doctor started keying in Dates and Places and Rose asked,

"What you doing doctor?"

"Heading back to the Gamestation as The Big Brother House I was in had stuff like a door, solid as a rock!"

"Ok". The TARDIS Engines roared and clashed as Jack looked up to see a familiar blue box materialise in front of him.

"Hello Jack!" The Doctor said as he stepped out of the TARDIS to see Captain Jack Harkness standing there with a look of bewilderment!

"It's the Doctor Jack!" Rose said stepping out behind him.

"Doctor! But how wait a minute, Time Lord Regeneration?"

"Yep!" The Doctor replied. Jack decided to rejoin the duo as he sort of fancied Rose, so with The TARDIS dematerialising New Adventures Beckon for the Golden Trio!


	2. A Time Lord Revealing

**Summary: A New Time Lord is revealed to be Rassilon's Grandson.**

**Doctor: 10th**

**Companions: Rose & Jack**

**Chapter Name: A Time Lord Revealing**

Regeneration: Chapter 2 A Time Lord Revealing 

"Well what do we do all day?" The Ninth Doctor asked his Eighth Incarnation,

"Anything as long as it doesn't interfere with time!" The Eighth Doctor replied,

"Exactly we have our own TARDIS and you don't know about it" The Seventh Doctor butted in,

"You two are well rehearsed aren't you?" The Ninth Doctor said,

"Yes we are" Eight replied,

"Rather annoying isn't it?" Seven said (A/N: For purposes unknown The Ninth Doctor will be known as Nine, Eighth as Eight and Seventh as Seven and the Tenth The Doctor),

"And what do you mean I don't know about it?" Nine said,

"Well what I mean is" Seven replied,

"That ten doesn't know about it" Eight interrupted.

The Doctor was standing at the console of The TARDIS while Rose explained the Bad Wolf thing.

Jack stood up and the Doctor said, "How do you know about Time Lord Regeneration?"

"Um, Well, Um, I-I've S-s-s-s-s-seen it" Jack replied,

"No you haven't" The Doctor replied, as a broadcast of Looney Tunes Back in Action came on displaying Daleks.

"Yes I have!" Jack shouted back,

"I know you haven't" The Doctor replied calmly pulling out a Scanner,

"Right, Doctor there's no need to be hasty" Jack said as the Doctor scanned him,

"Only a Time Lord can be a Time Agent, I should know President Romana made me one!" Doctor replied as The Scanner beeped, "Very Interesting",

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked butting in,

"Jack's not Human and he's not related to humanity at all, Captain Jack Harkness, Former Time Agent, Over 2000 Failed Executions, Ties with The Daleks, Direct Descendent of The First Time Lord President Rassilon, Captain Jack Harkness is a Time Lord. Rassilon's Grandson if I'm not right?"

"Yea, I am Captain Jack Rassilon Time Harkness and I am Rassilon's GRANDSON!"

"I always suspected you of being a Time Lord" The Doctor replied,

"What Regeneration are you?" Rose asked,

"2nd Regeneration" Jack replied.

"Well how about we visit Perivale?" The Doctor asked,

"Where's that?" Rose asked,

"Earth," Jack replied.

"Why on Earth would ten want to visit Perivale?" Seven asked nine

"Well you did have a crush on Ace" Nine replied,

"Good Point we did have a crush on her" Eight butted in.

"You two are very annoying" Nine said. The TARDIS engines roared and soothed, as The Doctor explained to Jack that he had figured it out when he seen his TARDIS aka Ship. Rose wandered around the TARDIS and came across the Doctor's Wardrobe, which Rose thought had a quite odd Scarf in. She came across a Door with the words Rose Keep Out on. She also found a Laboratory, 2 Planets (One happened to be The Cyber men's home planet, 9 Zero Room's and 1 Engine for a ship. Ace walked down a street in Perivale towards her house and she heard an Unearthly Noise and saw a familiar blue box appear…

Author's Note 

Well I'm not giving any spoilers away, but Ace is delighted to see the Doctor and goes "travelling". For those who do not know The Scarf belonged to the Fourth Doctor and Ace is a companion of the Seventh Doctor. Rose may head to London, but nothing's certain. I hope you review and I am running a Fan Plot and here is the Question

_**Should Rose leave The TARDIS and Ace return?**_

_**Rose should stay and Ace return**_

_**Ace shouldn't come back to the TARDIS and Rose should stay**_

_**Ace should return and Rose leave**_

_**Ace and Rose leave the story**_

_**You be the Judge! Oh Yeah and Please Review!**_


End file.
